


You Taste so Sweet

by starrynightdeancas



Series: Destiel December 2020 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Boys Kissing, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Christmas traditions, Cookies, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Ornaments, Snowflake - Freeform, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, Tender Dean Winchester, Touching, Tumblr Prompt, paper snowflakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: Christmas cookie baking, making paper snowflakes, and putting ornaments on the Christmas tree. All part of the Christmas traditions Jack wanted to try, and Dean had agreed when Jack and Cas gave him the puppy dog eyes. But Dean gets a little more than he bargained for when Cas stops helping Jack with the snowflakes to come and lend Dean a hand baking the cookies. And maybe this unspoken thing floating in the air between them is finally ready to be more, because it's Christmas, and that's as good of a time as any to get that kiss.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel December 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	You Taste so Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel December 2020, Day 12: Cookies and Day 13: Ornaments

Pressing the cookie cutter into the dough, Dean glanced across the kitchen at Cas, who was sat at the kitchen table with Jack, cutting snowflakes out of paper. The moment was so pure, so adorable, that Dean wanted to take a picture to remember it. Sam was setting up the Chritsmas tree, and Christmas music floated through the air. Everything about it was domestic and unreal. 

Cas finally looked up after a solid minute of Dean staring, catching Dean’s gaze and raising an eyebrow questioningly, and Dean flushed, dropping his eyes back to the cookie dough. He’d been staring again. He’d been doing that a lot lately. Not that he could really help himself. Cas was always captivating, but lately, it was like Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away. His little crush had morphed into a fully-fledged head-over-heels crush, and he couldn’t stop himself.

It wasn’t the big things or Cas’ looks that had Dean falling more than ever, it was the little things Cas did that made Dean go crazy. The way Cas touched his elbow after they’d killed a bunch of demons, just to make sure Dean was good. Or the way Cas sat for hours with Sam in the library, comparing notes and researching with him. Or how, when Jack watched a Christmas movie by happenstance last night, Cas had launched a full-on Christmas extravaganza the next day, telling Jack whatever traditions he wanted to try they could do.

And that’s how Dean found himself baking Christmas cookies, because if Jack asking for something so innocent wasn’t hard enough to say no to, the second Cas turned and looked at him, all doey sparkling blue eyes and a little smile that had the butterflies erupting in Dean’s stomach, well, he was an absolute goner.

Just as Dean pressed the reindeer cookie cutter into the last empty space in the dough, he felt a presence at his side. Without taking his eyes away from the cookie dough, he knew it was Cas, and his heart did that stupid little leap in his chest that it did every time Cas got too close in his personal space.

“How’s the snowflakes coming along?” Dean asked, tilting his head to catch a glimpse of the angel next to him, and maybe he shouldn’t have, because Cas looked relaxed and happy, and it made Dean’s heart sing.

“Jack wants to hang them on the tree as ornaments when we finish,” Cas said, a smile evident in his tone.

“His wish is our command,” Dean said, with a slight bow, making Cas chuckle besides him. Christmas was something he hadn’t allowed himself to think about for years, not since the time he and Sam celebrated before he went to Hell for the first time. Maybe part of him had been so weighed down with that memory that he hadn’t wanted to acknowledge the holidays since then.

But seeing how Jack lit up with the beauty of it all; how excited he was… it made Dean happy. Truly happy. Moments like this with his family which had always felt impossible. But here they were, with plans to invite Jody and Donna and the girls over for Christmas dinner, it felt right.

“Can I help with anything?” Cas asked, breaking Dean’s musings and sending a small shiver down his spine.

“Yeah the um- the cookies need to be transferred to the pan and put in the oven, if you wanna do that while I roll the dough and cut more cookies?” Dean asked, glancing over at Cas with a warm smile.

“Of course, Dean,” Cas murmured, hand reaching out and brushing against Dean’s as he gently picked up the reindeer shaped cookie dough. Dean sucked in a sharp breath at the contact, and Cas’ eyes skittered over to him, and for a long moment, they stared at each other; this palpable unspoken thing between them bubbling to the surface and dancing in their eyes. Cas smiled, a bashful look that had Dean’s heart clenching.

Slowly they fell into a routine; Dean pressing the cutter into the dough, and Cas brushing his fingers against Dean’s as he carefully picked the cookies up and placed them on the baking pan. By the time Dean was out of dough, there were forty cookies on the tray, and Cas was flashing that beautiful gummy smile at him.

“I’m guessing we’re decorating these when they’re baked?” Cas asked.

“According to Jack, he wants all of us in here decorating them,” Dean said with a laugh, and the idea had sounded ridiculous at first, but suddenly Dean was all for it if it meant more time with Cas pressed against his side.

“I’ll just put these in the oven then so we can get to decorating them sooner,” Cas said, stepping away from Dean and moving towards the oven.

The loss of contact immediately made Dean crave Cas’ presence again, and he found himself taking a couple steps across the kitchen on impulse. As soon as Cas had the cookies in the oven, he looked over at Dean, and their eyes locked. Something was dancing in Cas’ eyes, softened and achingly enchanting, and Dean felt his heart leap into his throat.

“Screw it, it’s Christmas,” Dean muttered. If ever there was a time to breach this unspoken thing that was threatening to burst between them, it was now. Crossing the kitchen and reaching out with flour-covered hands, Dean snagged Cas by the waist. He pulled the angel in, hovering his lips just above Cas’. “Tell me you want this, too.”

Cas closed the gap, faintly pressing his lips against Dean’s. “I want this.”

And then they were kissing. Not deep and passionate like Dean always imagined their first kiss would be, but slow and tender; lips gliding together in gentle strokes with little soft gasps and quiet hums. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist, and Cas’ arms settled around his neck. 

When Cas broke the kiss, leaning back slightly, Dean hummed low in his throat, chasing Cas’ mouth. And then they were kissing again, lips slotting together as Dean caught Cas’ lower lip between his own. It was good. So so good. Every nerve fiber in Dean’s body was zinging with the overwhelming sensations as Cas’ lips brushed against his own. Finally Dean was the one to break the kiss; gasping little breaths against Cas’ cheek.

The warm scent of sugar cookies was now floating in the air, and between the delicious cookie smell and the addicting taste of Cas’ mouth, Dean felt like he was floating. 

“That was-”

“Really really good,” Cas said with a grin.

“Damn amazing,” Dean replied, bumping his nose against Cas’ with a smile.

“If you two are done making out, Jack and I are hanging the snowflakes and ornaments on the tree,” Sam yelled from the war room.

“We should-” Dean started, pointing with his thumb towards the doorway.

“Yeah,” Cas agreed, and he loosened his arms from Dean’s neck, but at the last second, instead of pulling away, Cas leaned in and kissed Dean again, chaste and sweet, and it was enough to steal Dean’s breath away.

“What was that for?” Dean asked in a daze.

“I couldn’t resist. Just wanted to kiss you again,” Cas said, eyes darting down to Dean’s lips.

Dean grinned, pressing one last peck to Cas’ mouth before stepping away. “Oh, don’t worry, there’s more where that came from, Angel,” Dean said with a wink. Pulling the cookies out of the oven, Dean set them on the side to cool before motioning for Cas to follow him out of the room.

Joining Sam and Jack, they started hanging the hand-cut snowflakes and other red and green ornaments Dean had found last minute in the store. There was no consistency, no theme or style; just a mismatched array of ornaments that almost felt like a resemblance to their little family. It was ridiculous and perfect, and Dean had never been happier.

And if Dean kept catching Cas by the lapels to kiss him, well, Sam and Jack were just going to have to deal with it. Not that they seemed to mind, too busy hanging ornaments and talking about ways to angle the scissors to create even more unique snowflakes after cookie decorating.

All in all, as Dean stole another kiss from Cas as he wrapped a string of tinsel around the angel’s neck, it was a day well spent. Suddenly, Dean was more than happy to get into the Christmas spirit, especially if it meant more kisses with Cas.


End file.
